


Day 6 - Dirty Talk

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Language, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: When a relaxed night in, turns into much more.





	Day 6 - Dirty Talk

Steve liked it rough, there was no way to deny it. But then again, so did Chloe. But there was one thing that turned Chloe on that she had yet to ask Steve to do simply because she wasn’t sure he would be up to. It wasn’t anything too outrageous but it was something she wasn’t sure he would do, because he was a gentleman. However, she had decided to ask him that night, if she could muster the courage to do it.

It had been a long and boring day at the office for Steve, filled with paperwork. All he thought about the whole day was getting home to Chloe and be in her arms for the rest of the night. He got home and was greeted by a smiling Chloe, carrying a cold beer just for him, and a passionate kiss. He kissed her back and pulled her to the couch. They sat there talking about their day and just enjoying each other’s company. At some point, Chloe offered to massage his shoulders, relieving the tension of the day, and that’s when everything changed from a quiet and relaxed time to a full-out make out session.

Steve couldn’t get enough of her. Laying on top of her on the couch, kissing her plump lips with a hunger he didn’t know he had, he couldn’t help but to grind against her entrance, making her moan. He had to admit, it drove him crazy hearing her moan his name and she knew it. Steve was so lost in his own mind and in his own pleasure that he missed how she was now on top, straddling him and rubbing herself on him. He took advantage of his new position, by sliding his hands over her body, and under her shirt, all the way up to her breasts and massaging them. He knew she liked it, so while one was being massaged, the other was being pinched, alternating between the two. The harder Steve did it, the faster she would rub herself and the louder she got, moaning and screaming his name, which w only making him lose all composure faster and faster.

It didn’t take long after that for Steve to lose it completely. Grabbing Cloe by her ass, he stood up and carried her to the bedroom, only stopping to kiss her or to remove a piece of clothing. As soon as they reached the bedroom, Steve laid Chloe on the bed and removed the last pieces of clothing still on their bodies. Kissing her body all the way down to her mount, Steve spread her legs and started fingering her as fast as he could.

\- “Steve, fuck, don’t stop.” – Chloe was a moaning mess and she was driving him crazy. – “Fuck, keep going babe. Just keep going.”

Steve kept going, only stopping when he felt her coming yet again. Trading his fingers for his tongue, licking her folds and sucking her clit, he was making her squirm under his hands and mouth. He kept licking, sucking, even nibbling her between her folds. It didn’t take long before she was about to come.

\- “Steve, I’m gonna come. Please.”

\- “Then come. Let me taste you.”

\- “Steve, I’m, I’m… GOD!!!!!”

Steve could taste her, she tasted so good. He was licking and sucking her to get as much as possible. He could feel her shaking when she hit that peak. Tasting her while she was on that high was amazing. But the best was yet to come. Steve laid back on top of her, slowly adjusting himself in her entrance and making sure that she was comfortable enough. He started pushing himself into her. He could feel her arch her back in pleasure.

She could feel him filling her up completely. He was hitting her very core and she loved it. When he started to move, it became even better. With each thrust, he would touch her core and that was sending her to new heights.

\- “Fuck, Steve. Don’t stop. That feels so good. Fuck.”

\- “You like that, hum? How about this?” – He thrusted even harder and faster. She let out a moan as loud as she could.

\- “FUCK!!! Keep going, just like that, please, just like that. Fuck, Steve. Talk dirty to me.”

\- “Is this how you want me to fuck you?”

\- “Yes, please.”

\- “You like it like this? Yeah? Say my name, come on.”

\- “Steve, fuck, Steve. Don’t stop.” – She didn’t know what else to say. He was fucking her like he had never fucked her before. She couldn’t think straight. Chloe felt her orgasm climbing and soon she hit her peak. Screaming his name, she came, shaking violently under him.

\- “Get on all fours.” – She did as she was told. He thrusted inside her again, hard. She could feel him touch her core. She loved it when he did that.

\- “Fuck, Steve. Don’t stop. That feels so good.”

\- “You like it like this, hum? Good to know.”

\- “God, Steve. You’re fucking me to the core. Keep going. God, just keep going.”

\- “Fuck, Yolanda. I can’t hold it anymore. Come with me. Fuck, your pussy is so fucking perfect.”

\- “Steve, I’m coming. I’m coming.” – And that was his cue. He could feel her cramping around his cock, the way her back arched and the scream she let out, were all dead giveaways that she had come.

They laid in bed, exhausted but happy, both with smiles that didn’t seem were going anywhere anytime soon. Steve pulled Chloe close to him and kissed her forehead. “That was the best night ever.”, he thought, just before letting sleep take over.


End file.
